I Dare You
by BummerZ
Summary: C'mon Inu, you scared? I dare you" It started off with a simple dare to take the new class loser to the school dance. Though the dare revolves into more than anyone thought possible... InuKag
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** SUSHI, MAN! 'COURSE NOT. (sushi is my way of sayin sht… me trinna make an effort not ta swear... go meego me)

**AN: **HEY! HAPPY EASTER, YOU GUYZ!  
Alrite. New story. Yea I kno… onli fourth chap of Perplexing Pasts… but… that's okay… I couldn't help it… I just had to start it. So here we go. I Dare You. ENJOY

**.:Chapter One:.**

**-Hate at First Sight-**

"Mom, please… I have friends here. I don't want to move. Don't make me. I'm going to be lonely there. Its taken me such a long time to make friends where I am right now. Don't make me have to go through that again." Kagome whispered.

"Hey sis, who are you talking to?" Souta asked as he walked into his and his sister's shared room.

Kagome sat straight up from her bed. "Huh? Oh, no one, just uh, practicing for a script I have to memorize for school." Kagome stumbled.

"Oh… okay. Well, mom says that she needs your help downstairs right away, so I think you better get going…" Souta said.

"Alright, thanks Souta." Kagome muttered as she got off her bed and slowly walked downstairs, going over again the small pleading speech that she planned to give her mom.

xxxxx

"Yeah! You got it! Now, what's the answer?"

"Iunno. What's the answer?"

Inuyasha smacked himself on the head over and over again. "God, Shippo. We've been at this question for an hour, and you STILL don't get it?"

Shippo looked up at his babysitter and blinked. "I guess." He replied.

Inuyasha shook his head. Why had he gotten himself into this mess? Stupid Miroku and his stupid dares… Inuyasha sighed. "Ok. Let's try this in a different way." He thought for a moment. "O O O! Got it! Stay right here, ya little dumbo. I'll be right back." With that he ran out of the room.

Inuyasha jogged back into the room a moment later with a big jar of coffee candy. Just looking at it made Shippo's mouth water. "Where'dyou find that? My mommy hides it from me so I can't eat it." Shippo said excitedly.

"That's for me to know and you to try and find out… though I doubt you'll be able to…" Inuyasha muttered. "Alright. Let's see… Your mom buys you five coffee candies…" Inuyasha said as he arranged five coffee candies on the table, in front of Shippo. "And... uh… you give me two, because I'm such a nice babysitter." He continued as he swiped two coffee candies to his side of the table. "Now, how many coffee candies do _you _still have?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo blinked... And reached over to take back the two candies in front of Inuyasha. "Five." Shippo said.

Inuyasha sputtered. "B-but… no. Because you _gave _me two remember?" he said as he quickly stole the two pieces of candy back.

Shippo shook his head. "No. No. No! I don't want to give you my candy. Because you're NOT a good babysitter. So I still have five!" he reached over again to try and snatch his precious candy from his evil babysitter.

Inuyasha held up the candy in his hands where the little six year old kid wouldn't be able to reach. "What? I've been patiently teaching you- no…TRYING to teach you math for the last hour and you say I'm not a good babysitter?" Inuyasha said with mock hurt in his voice.

"Gimme back my candy, you big meani!" Shippo yelled as he pounded on Inuyasha's knees.

Inuyasha smirked and popped both pieces of candy into his mouth. "Too late." He stuck out his tongue at the annoying kid.

Shippo stared wide-eyed at his babysitter… then started to bawl. "WAAAAAAH!" Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears quickly.

"Aw fu- " Inuyasha started to say, when the phone rang. Shippo abruptly stopped crying. Inyasha sighed and picked up the phone. "Yeah?" he said gruffly.

"Inuyasha? Is everything alright over there?" It was Akashi.

"Uh… yeah, 'course. Why?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I don't know. I just had this feeling that my little angelic Shippo was unhappy. But he's having fun, right?" Akashi questioned.

"Oh yea, man. He's doing great." Inuyasha replied, glancing at 'little angelic' Shippo. The kid soon realized that it was his mother on the other line, and opened his mouth to start bawling again, just so that Inuyasha would get in BIG BIG trouble with his mommy. Inuyasha saw it coming and widened his eyes. "Uh yo Akashi I gotta go. Everything's fine. Bye." Then he slammed down the receiver just in time as Shippo started wailing again.

"Hey, ya little brat. You can stop your annoying crying now. Your mommmy can't here you anymore." Inuyasha smirked at Shippo.

…Shippo stopped crying. "Oh."

xxxxx

"Hey, mom. You need my help with something?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, yes, dear. Come help me carry this box outside. The moving truck will be here in five minutes. And I forgot all about the beds! We'll have to ask the moving men to help us out with that!" Mrs. Higurashi said cheerily.

"Sure, mom. I'll help." Kagome and her mother lifted the box up together and brought it out onto their front doorstep.

"Oh, honey. I'm so glad you're not complaining about us moving again. You've been such a good girl. I'm so proud of you. And I will promise you my life that this will be our last move." Mrs. Higurashi said with a heart-warming smile.

"It's alright, mom. I don't mind." Kagome answered, returning a small smile.

"Aw, darling, come here." With that Kagome's mother pulled her into a gentle hug. "You're going to _love _it there… I just know it."

"I'm sure I will, mom." Kagome said half heartedly. _So much for my little speech…_ she thought to herself.

The moving truck arrived and everything the Higurashis owned got packed in and drove off to their new house. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta got into their small Pontiac Wave. Kagome stood in front of their house. "Guess this is goodbye, house. But I've got to say… I'm not going to miss you much." She said into the air.

"Yo, Kagome, c'mon! We have to go!" Souta called from the car.

"Coming!" she shouted back as she ran and got into the Pontiac.

"I can't wait to see our new house, sis!" Souta said excited to Kagome.

"Yea… neither can I." She replied.

"Hey, Kagome? How come your friends weren't here to give you a final goodbye?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter causiously.

"Oh. Um… We already gave final goodbyes on the phone with each other." Kagome said quickly.

"Ah. I see I see." Her mom said.

Kagome didn't tell her mom that the real reason her friends weren't there was because she hadn't told them. It's not as if she had really nice friends anyways. So what if they didn't know she was gone. Tomorrow they'll go to school, wonder for a moment where Kagome Higursomething is, and then forget all about her. _I don't have great friends. Tough._ Kagome told herself.

xxxxx

"AAAH! NO! FIVE MINUS THREE IS NOT EIGHT! MY GOD!" Inuyasha was on the verge of tears. "How can a kid be _this _dumb!"

Shippo looked at Inuyasha innocently and asked, "Wanna be my sister?"

The babysitter's face turned pink and red and purple and blue and green and yellow and… WOW! What a pretty rainbow!

Finally he spoke. "You better pray that your mom comes home in the next five seconds, because I'm going to beat you so much that Akashi wont even recognize you and will think you're some Easter Bunny with a bumpy face!" Inuaysha threatened half heartedly.

Shippo's eyes widened again.

"No… aw hell no… no… don't you DARE start crying again… no… Shippo…" Inuyasha quickly stood up and backed away from the teary-eyed kid.

DINNNNNG DONNNNNG DINNNNG DONNNNNG DINNNNNNNG DONNNNG!

Inuyasha ran to the door and swung it open as fast as he could, then pulled the person waiting on the doorsteps into a great manly hug. "Ah! Thank the Lord you're back. I've been waiting for you for like freaking HOURS! What took you so long, man? I've been suffering every second you've been gone. That kid of yours is one big pain in the a- " Inuyasha stopped to take in a whiff of the air. Ugh. Some kinda strong cologne mixed with a variety of other strong perfumes… wait… cologne… _variety _of _different _perfumes? _This isn't Akashi… _Inuyasha thought for a moment. _It's… _he ripped himself apart from the mysterious person and came face to face with… "Miroku! You bastard. Ugh! Why'd you just stand there while I freaking hugged you, man? You freaking _sicko._"

"Good morning, Inuyasha. Why, I would love to come in, thank you." Miroku said politely as he strolled past Inuyasha and into Akashi's house with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha sighed and closed the door. Then he heard a muffled laugh. "Alright Shippo, where the hell are you? Come out 'cause I ain't in a mood to play hide and seek." He growled. Shippo must have heard the seriousness in his babysitter's voice, so he obediently crawled out from under a small table.

"Keekee… hee… tee… hee hee heeee!"

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Inuyasha said, annoyed, while Miroku just stood and watched with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Inu-ya-sha-is-a-LES-BI-AN!" Shippo said in a singsong voice.

There was a moment of silence… until Miroku cracked up and started laughing, joining the hysterical laughter from Shippo. "Inuyasha… a lesbo… AHAHAHAAHAHA. Good one, yo!" Miroku said as he raised his hand for Shippo to give him a high five. Then the doorbell rang again. Inuyasha stomped away to open the door, leaving the two maniacs laughing on the floor. He swung the door open again and growled. "What do you want?"

"What's up with you, Inu?"

"Oh… Akashi. Hey… WHAT FREAKING TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Traffic." She said simply, also brushing by Inuyasha and into her house. "Now, where's my little angelic baby?" Akashi said in a cute baby voice.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _A pretty devilish lil' angelic baby, if you ask me… and a dumb one too…_ he snickered at his own little joke.

"Hey Miroku." Akashi said to the drooling dude who was making google eyes at her. Awwwwnn. Look at my Shippo. Did you have fun with these two big boys?" she said to her son Shippo, who was now in Akashi's arms.

"Mnn." Was the muffled reply.

"Pardon?" Akashi asked.

"No."

"Oh… Inuyasha… Miroku… other room… right now…" Akashi said as she put her son onto the ground with a smile plastered on her face.

"Uhm… ok…" The two boys looked at each other helplessly and followed Akashi into the kitchen.

"So, Akashi, what's shakin'?" Miroku said timidly.

"Your son's a pain in the ass."

Akashi and Miroku both turned to Inuyasha. Akashi stared and Miroku glared. (HAHA THAT RHYMES!...sorri…) "Why would you say that, Inu? What did Shippo do?" the mother asked with confusion in her voice.

"He doesn't know what five minus two is."

(Sweat drops are seen from Miroku and Akashi.)

"Wait… five minus two? Yes he does! I taught him that yesterday!" Akashi declared.

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh yea? Well I guess he forgot it 'cause I've been trying to teach him the answer for the last… five freakin hours." He said, checking his watch. "No… wait… four hours and… no… five hours and four minutes!" he said triumphantly. Miroku snickered again.

"Alright, fine. I'll prove it to you then. Shippo, honey, would you come here for a moment?" Akashi called out.

Shippo appeared in the kitchen a moment later with a _what did I do _look on his face. "You're not in trouble, sweetie, we just wanted to ask you a math question. What's five subtracted by two?" Akashi said slowly.

Shippo looked up at his mom and didn't speak.

"Keh. Told ya so! He doesn't know!" (WOWOWOW! THAT rhymed TOO! I'm so TALENTED! Lol…I'm joking…)

"I DO TOO!"

"DO NOT"

"DO TOO."

"NO."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES I DO!"

"OH YEA? THEN WHAT'S THE ANSWER, GENIUS?"

"THREE."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say another dumb comeback… then closed it. He turned to look at Akashi. She had a smug look on her face. Then he turned to Miroku. He had a dazed look on his face. Inuyasha followed Miroku's gaze and found… "MY GOD, MIROKU. GET A ROOM WITH HER, MAN!"

xxxxx

"We're here!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

"YAY!" Souta shouted.

"Whoo hoo…" Kagome said with no enthusiasm.

The three Higurashis got out of their car and gawked at their new house- no… MANSION.

"Whoa…" Kagome and Souta said with disbelief.

"Sweet! C'mon sis, let's go check out this place!" Souta said excitedly as he ran to the front door.

"Right behind you, Souta!" Kagome shouted. She forgot all about her _I'm sulkingso don't bother me _mood and ran after his brother. _This is amazing…_

As they reached the front door, they saw their real estate agent. "Hi, Rin!" Kagome said with a smile. "Can we have a look inside?" she asked.

Rin smiled. "Sure. Here's the key." She said, handing it over to Kagome.

"Thanks!" Kagome and Souta said together. Kagome quickly unlocked the door and stepped into the house… no… _our house._ She thought. She stood beside her brother and the two of them looked around. _Wow…_

Then suddenly something struck Kagome's mind. _Wait a minute… how on earth were we able to pull this off? I thought we were having money problems…_

"WHOA! KAG, COME UP STAIRS AND TAKE A LOOK! THERE'S LIKE FIFTY BEDROOMS!" Souta's voice sounded distant and echoed for a few seconds.

"Um… nah. You go ahead. I'm going to go see what mom's up to." Kagome called up.

"Aw, c'monnnn!"

"Later, Souta, I promise." Kagome said as she walked out of their new MANSION. _How did we afford this place. I've got to ask mom. _She walked out onto their drive way to find her mom still in a conversation with Rin. Kagome sighed. "I guess I'll have to ask her some other time…" Kagome was just about to head back inside when her mother called to her.

"Come here for a moment." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome walked over.

"Hey Kagome, so… what do you think?" Rin asked her with a smile.

"It's great, Rin, thank you." Kagome said with a grin.

Rin beamed. "Really? I'm glad! I think this is the first time I've seen you so happy about a new home!"

"Heh! Yea, but this place is perfect." Kagome said genuinely.

Rin gave a great big smile. "Well, I'm going to go get the Taisho family here so we can all have a chat, does that sound alright with you?" she asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes, yes! That would be wonderful! Thank you so much, darling." Kagome's mom said cheerfully.

Rin gave a nod. "Well, see you guys later, then!" She got into her small Smart car and drove off.

As soon as Rin was gone, Kagome's mom bombarded her with questions.

"Oh, hon, do you really like it here? I'm so happy! Did you take a look at the bedrooms? They are so fabulous! And the washrooms! I don't think I can bare dumping my body's waste in those gorgeous toilets! Oh! The basement! There's a ping pong table, a basketball net, even an archery set! Did you see? You should go see! I know you'll just love it. Do you want to go right now? I'll take you!"

"Um. Maybe later mom. I've got to ask you something." Kagome said causiously.

"Oh. Okay sure Kag. What is it?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Mom… where did you get all the money to afford this house?

xxxxx

"Hahaha! So, Inu, did you have fun babysitting that kid?" Miroku asked as they walked out of Akashi's house/mansion.

Inuyasha growled. "Go to hell, Miroku. That Shippo kid is evil. He scares me almost as much as Michael Jackson." He said with a shudder.

Miroku laughed some more. _Man, my life is interesting._ He thought. "That's great, man. See you later." He climbed into his Nissan Skyline and sped away.

"Hopefully not anytime soon…" Inuyasha muttered as he got into his Bugatti Veyron.

xxxxx

"Ah! Inuyasha, there you are. We were about to send some police officers out to find you." Mr. Taisho joked.

"Well, I'm back now." Inuyasha stated as he got out of his car.

"Don't bother locking it. Our whole family must go somewhere right away. I know you don't like sitting in our van, so you can drive your Bugatti and follow us." Inuyasha's dad said.

"Where are we going? Why do _I _have to go too?" Inuyasha asked huffily.

"Because we said so. And because if you don't, you wont be going to any parties this month. Now get back in your car, Inuyasha, dear. We're late!" Mrs. Taisho walked beside her husband.

"But how about Sesshomaru? Isn't he part of this _family _too?" Inuyasha asked stubbornly.

"Honey, Sesshomaru is on a business trip, you know that. Now stop complaining and get in the car. Ah! There, see? Your little sister is coming too! Now hurry up! Rin's waiting for us!" Mrs. Taisho said fussily.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine, mom." He got back into his car and waited for Katrina (Inuyasha's little sister), and his parents to get into their big, fat, ugly van and followed the car out of the driveway. _This had better be something good… _

xxxxx

_DIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG DONNNNNNNNNNNNG!_

"They're here, they're here!" Souta shouted as he ran to get the door. Mrs. Higurashi joined him and opened the door.

"Come in, come in, everyone!" Mrs. Higurashi greeted with a smile.

"Evra, its great to see you again!" Mrs. Taisho said as she shook Mrs. Higurashi's hand.

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine!" Evra replied. Then she turned to Rin. "Rin, thank you so much for bringing them here."

"No problem!" she said happily.

"Evra, I'd like you to meet my family. You've already met my husband, this my son Inuyasha, and my daughter Katrina. Sesshomaru, my other son, was unable to be here tonight." Mrs. Taisho informed Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh, that's a shame. I wanted to meet everyone! But that's okay, I'll see him some other time! Nice to meet all of you, though!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha and Katrina. "How old are you two?" she asked kindly.

"I'm seven and a half!" Katrina piped up.

"Hey, so am I!" Souta jumped out from behind a wall. He'd been hiding because he wanted to have a peek at his guests.

"Hehe!" Katrina said shyly.

"Hey, do you like video games? I'm playing this really cool game. Wanna come see?" Souta asked excitedly.

Katrina looked up at her mom and dad. They nodded. "Okay." Katrina answered. The two new friends skipped up the stairs.

The adults laughed. "And how about you?" Evra asked Inuyasha.

"Huh? Oh. Um… I'm seventeen." Inuyasha replied.

"Wow, isn't this a coincidence! My daughter will be turning seventeen next month!" Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"That's great! Inuyasha can show your daughter around school then!" Mr. Taisho said with a booming voice. Inuyasha groaned softly so his parents wouldn't hear. _Oh great…_

"That would be fantastic! And speaking of my daughter… I don't know where she's gotten!" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "Oh well, I'll introduce you guys to her as soon as we find her."

The group moved into the living room. "You guys sit tight on the couch for a moment. I've made us some of my famous pie! I'll be right back." Evra said as she went into the kitchen.

"I've gotta go to the washroom." Inuyasha told his parents. "I'll be back in a second." He got up from the couch and walked out of the living room to look for a washroom. He was looking inside one room when someone bumped into him, causing him to tumble into the room… which turned out to be a closet… "Ah!" he screamed.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" a voice said. "Are you alright?" A hand reached in the closet and pulled Inuyasha out of the closet.

"Wench!" Inuyasha growled. "What the hell did you do that for?" he glared at the girl who had bumped into him.

Kagome's eyes turned from a worried look into a disgusted look. "Well, so-rry, Mr., but how was I suppose to know some perverted guy was going to come and look in one of my closets?"

"Btch." Inuyasha spat out.

Kagome clenched her fists. "Bastard!" then she kicked Inuyasha in his… most sensitive area… "Ow…." Inuyasha squeaked as he slid down the wall.

"Hmph! That'll teach you! Talking to me like that! Huh!"

Footsteps were heard as Inuyasha's mom, dad, and Kagome's mom appeared.

"Oh… I see you two have met…" Mrs. Higurashi said quietly.

**WHOOOO! DONE! I think this ish the longest chap I've done so far. But hey, it's the first chap, it's gotta be interesting! Hehe. Hope you guyz liked it! REVIEW n tell me wut u thot of it! XP heh. Alright. Posting time!**

…**REVIEWWWW!**

**AND HAPPY EASTER TO YA'LL AGAIN!**


	2. Death Glares

**Disclaimer: **OH OH OH! I'VE GOT A LIL POEM FOR Y'ALLZ! AHEM:  
Inu is HOT.  
…but I own him not… (sniff sniff) are u guyz HAPPY NOW? WAAH!

**AN: **Second chappie of I.D.Y./ I.D.U. ahahah that sounds funni! …sorri. Anywayz, I decided to start on the second chap bfor the fifth chap of P.P. (which I guess you could say I started… I mean I've got the disclaimer and AN and some replies for my SWEET REVIEWERS!...but other then that… no…) so yea… I've got more stuff planned for I.D.Y. then for P.P., that's all. So here's some replies for my reviewers on my first chappie!

**Kitti Pee- **- . –' But I dun wanna give u candy… n U CHEATED! You reviewed BFOR u read the chappie so THAT'S y u were the first reviewer… or else Bow would have been - . –' cheap… meh… n anwayz… u stole mostly all my candy while u were ova at my house… I've been bank robbed… wait no… candyrobbed. By KATHY! WHERE ARE THE COPS WHEN I NEED 'EM! WHEN I GROW UP, IMMA BE SUCH A BETTA COP THEN ALL Y'ALL SLACKERS! HMPH!

**Bow- **Lol! Sure bowie… SUUUUURE… I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT 5-3 SO DOES NOT 8! I MEAN EVEN IIII KNEW THAT! …so like… yea… THNX FO THINKIN IT WAS A FOOONI CHAPIE! UR SO NIIIIIIISHIE!...ok that was just gay… but thnx…

**Kuro Yasha- **Hey! New reviewer! Glad you liked the chap, man! Have fun reading this one D

**Luvinukagome- **Hey, Ash! Lol your reviews are fun to read! Army brat, eh? Well, I think that's cool! Cept for the moving part… I hate moving… but… hey… u make new friends! And there's always msn… muhahahahahaha… so happy that you liked the story, hope you like this one just as much!

**Hikari no Ohjisan****- **HEY MEAGAN! Oops.i mean hikari no ohjisan! I'M DOING AS YOU SAID, MASTA! I'M UPDATIN! ARENT I A GOOD LITTLE SLAVE! And the only SMALL favour ur little slave wants is that you keep reviewin and reading this little slave's chapters!

**Kealilah- **Hey, Sarah! So FREAKIN HAPPY THAT YOU READ MY CHAPPIE! Hehehehe. Thnx for the compliment. I tried to stick as many fooonie things I could in that chapter, just for fun. And inlove wit Shippo eh? OOOOOO. Hehe yea hes cute! But askin bout what the dare's gonna be… hmmm… as Inu said in the last chap: That's fo me ta kno n fo U ta TRY and find out… tho I doubt you'll be able to! Cept in this case… u probably WILL figure it out… hm…

**CrystalStarz- **Hihi, lily! WOW YAY U READ MY CHAPPIE!... withOUT ME MAKIN YOU TO! WHEEEEE! I'M JUMPIN WIT JOYYYYYYY!

**Inumaiden- **Hey, hey! LOoki here! Another new reviewer! Hi! My name's BUM, NICE TA MEET CHA! What's YOUUUR NAME? Hope you like this chap! HEHE

**Kelly- **Hi, Kelly! I'm glad you read my chap, and liked it! Hehe. Hope ya keep reading n reviewin! D

**Phyllie- **Hi ya, Phil… HAHAHA…sorri. Great that you liked the chap, n awww thnnnx u think I'll bcome an author! But uh… sorri bout my bad spelling… I barely ever self edit it hehe. So yea. Thnx!

**Yea you know who this is- **- . –'lol yea…I do kno who this is.Since you didn't put ur name tho,I'll just help keep it a secret…even tho u kept ur email address on it- . –'

So, 'yea you know who this is', thnx for reading my chap, n thnx for your semi compliment! D

**Anita- **Hey, 'Nita! Don't APPOLIGIZE for reading n reviewing so late! ITS ALL THE SAME! Its all for the same chap, so it doesn't matter when you read. I don't mind. And you don't HAVE to read it if you don't want to, man. I hope you know that… cuz I dun wan u to feel um.. wus that word… "pressured" D alrite? Thnx fo the review, tho!

**Leah-** OOOOh!Hihihi! lol thnx fo the compliment.Glad ya liked the chap.Check out my other stori sumtime,too!

**Drvnkrazee****- **Lol. Wow… jee thnx… one of THE best frst chaps eh…?(grins like mad)thnk ya thnk ya thnk ya. N yup, I tend ta make Inu kinda obnoxious and mean in the beginning of stories. He'll get nicer… along the way…hehe. Once again…THNX!

**Dang… that took a lot of room… ah well. I'll make the chap a bit longer… yea…Oh yea, ta clear things up a bit. Evra is Kag's mom. I made up the name. KATRINA is Inu's lil sis. I also made her up. N I realize Inu and his family's last name shud be Takashi. Sorry about that. We'll just have ta leave it at Taisho for this story! So here we go. Death Glarez. ENJOY!**

**.:Chapter Two:.**

**-Death Glarez-**

_--"Oh… I see you two have met…" Mrs. Higurashi said quietly.—_

xxxxx

"Oh, Evra. Dinner was fantastic! Thank you for having us over!" Mrs. Taisho said warmly.

"Oh, no, Izayoi. Thank _you_!" Kagome's mom said with a big smile. (Izayoi is Mrs. Taisho's name.)

"Ah, it was nothing." Izayoi said with a wave of her hand.

"Well, we better get going, Izayoi," Mr. Taisho joined in.

"Alright. Katrina, dear, its time to go home!" Mrs. Taisho shouted up the stairs.

"Okay, okay, mom! Be right down!"

The adults laughed. Katrina had really hit it off with Souta. They were having a blast! Though nobody could say the same for the two older kids… All they've been doing the whole night is giving each other death glares that made everyone else shudder.

Katrina and Souta came racing down the stairs.

"Ha, Souta! I beat you!" Katrina shouted triumphantly.

"Aw… but you cheated! You ran while I was still tying me shoe!" Souta protested.

"Too bad!" Katrina said, sticking her tongue out.

Souta just stuck out his tongue too.

"Alright, Katrina, come on now." Mr. Taisho said.

Katrina put on her coat and her shoes.

"Good, you guys say goodbye to the Higurashis and thank them for the evening." Mrs. Taisho added.

"Bye, Mrs. Higurashi, bye Souta, bye Kagome! Thanks for this evening!" Katrina said cheerily.

"Inuyasha…" Mr. Taisho started.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Bye, Mrs. Higurashi, Souta." He muttered.

"Inu, you forgot Kagome!" Katrina said, pulling on her brother's pants.

"What? Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"Inuyasha." His dad was getting pissed.

"It's alright, Mr. Taisho. He doesn't have to say bye to me." Kagome said with a tight smile. "Besides, its not like I want to hear his dog voice. Freaks the hell outta me and gives me goosebumps." She added quietly.

"What's that, wench?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome ignored him. "Goodbye, Mr. Taisho, Mrs. Taisho, Katrina. I hope you come again."

"Um… alright, you three get in the car. I'll be right out!" Izayoi said quickly to her family. She needed to get Inuyasha out of the house before he and Kagome started fighting again.

Inuyasha opened the door and let himself out and Mr. Taisho followed giving a nod to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Bye, Souta!" Katrina waved and skipped out the door.

As soon as her family had all moved outside, Izayoi turned to Kagome. "Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry about Inuyasha. He's been acting that way for awhile. I'll have a little chat with him after I go home… don't worry. I'll have Inuyasha pick you up to go to school this Monday morning at around 7, alright, dear?" she asked.

"Uhm thanks but-"

"Great! Bye! I'll talk to you later, Evra!" with a final wave, Izayoi left.

xxxxx

"Katrina has a boyyy friennnd."

"No, I don't, Inu!"

"OOOOOOO Katrina and Souuuuuta, sitting in a room. K-I-"

"Daddy! Inuyasha's making fun of mee!"

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yea!"

"How?"

"You said me and Souta were kissing!"

"Nooo I was about to sayin KICKING!"

"…Oh…"

"Pffft. Told you…"

"Inuyasha, act like a seventeen year old for once, please." Mr. Taisho said shaking his head.

"Well, its not my fault you made me sit in your car with you guys." Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha, your car ran out of gas."

"…that's not the point. I could have rode the bus. Or walked. Its not exactly far."

"Fine. Honey, stop the car." Mrs. Taisho said with a small smile.

"Gladly." Her husband said lightly.

"What… mom… dad… what are you guys doing…?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay, Inuyasha. You can go now."

"What? Go where?"

"Oh, we're going to this new restaurant that just opened!"

"WHAT? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET THERE!"

Inuyasha's dad shrugged. "I dunno. Bus. Or you can walk. Though it is kind of far…" He smirked.

Inuyasha stared at his parents. "But I-"

"Bye Inuyasha, see you at the resturant!" since Inuyasha was sitting in the front, his dad easily opened the door for his son and pushed him out of the car. Then he drove off.

"A-…cheh… I cant believe… ugghhhh!" Inuyasha started down the street, muttering to himself. "This is all the wench's fault. That stupid, stupid, stupid stupid- " Inuyasha stopped and glanced down to see what he had stepped on. He smelt it before he saw it. "Aw shit… "

xxxxx

"Wonder where Yash is at." Miroku said to no one in particular.

"Oh. Aunty Taisho said something about the whole family going over to a new neighbour's house or something." Akashi replied, her eyes glued to the tv.

As the credits started to roll, Sango, Akashi, Miroku, and Kouga began to shuffle around. "Meh… now what?" Kouga said lazily, lying on the floor.

"How 'bout a round of Truth or Dare?" Sango piped up.

"Sure." They all agreed. Akashi got up and went to find a bottle. (Spin the bottle kind of truth or dare… not the whole kissing thing… tho sum might be dared to kiss… hmmm…)

xxxxx

"Mom… I am NOT going to be in the same school with that obnoxious dog, am I?" Kagome asked calmly.

"If by dog you are referring to that lovely Inuyasha boy, then yes, ofcourse you are, hon! Infact, me and Izayoi have even worked out a way for you and Inuyasha to be in the same classes!" Mrs. Higurashi said happily.

"Oh god… no…"

"Yup!"

"Mommmmmm! How could you do this to me!"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Kagome, why aren't you giving the boy a chance? You barely know each other, but already look as if you hate him!"

"Mom, I know enough to make the assumption that he is an ego-istic, obnoxious, rude person! So please don't make him pick me up tomorrow morning!"

"No can do! It's been planned out already, Kagome. And besides… you two look so cute together!"

xxxxx

"Dare."

"If you say so, Sango…" Akashi said with an evil grin. Sango gulped. "Alright… I dare you… to smell Miroku's socks!" There was a moment of silence in the room… then hysterical laughter from Kouga and Akashi. Miroku looked at Akashi with no expression while Sango's eye twitched.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Sango muttered.

"Nope. A dare's a dare! C'mon girl! Do it and get it over with."

If it had been anyone else who had been dared to smell his socks, Miroku would have been laughing. But in this case, he felt sorry for Sango… and himself. Everybody knew that Miroku had smelly socks. It's not him… just the fact that he never remembers to wash them. He had no doubt Sango would be close to fainting once she took a whiff of his deadly socks. And if she did… then there was also no doubt that Miroku would get beat up afterwards… at times like these, Miroku had to say… _my life sucks…_

xxxxx

Inuyasha's stomach growled as he looked in the fridge. Then he growled. He was out of ramen… at times like these, Inuyasha just had to say… _my life freakin sucks…_

xxxxx

Kagome put her pencil case and a few notebooks into her patched up backpack. She was ready for tomorrow. She quietly slipped out of her new room and into Souta's. He was already sound asleep. Kagome smiled. "G'nite, kiddo." Then she tip-toed to her mother's room. She was sitting beside the window, looking up at the sky. "Hey, mom." Kagome said softly.

Mrs. Higurashi jerked her head towards her daughter. "Oh, hi dear." She said with false cheeriness in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

Her mom was silent for a moment. Then, in a wavering voice, "Oh, honey… I wish your dad could be here to see this…" She said with tears in her eyes.

xxxxx

Inuyasha heard footsteps and ran to open the door. His merciless family was back from the restaurant. "I just want you guys to know… I couldn't care less if you guys had a feast. I'm not even hungry." Inuyasha said, giving his parents and his sis death glares.

"Oh, that's a shame. We brought home some delicious ramen for you. But I guess we'll just have to throw it out." Mr. Taisho said hauntingly.

Inuyasha's eyes flew to the bag in his dad's hand. _Ramen… _

xxxxx

As Sango walked into the restroom, Miroku saw it as his only chance. He grabbed his jacket and raced out Akashi's mansion not bothering with goodbyes. If his friends really wanted him to stay alive, then they'd understand. He drove home and crawled up his porch. "Ah… home sweet home…"

xxxxx

_-BEEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEP BEEEEP BEEEP BEEP- BAM!... BEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEP!-_

"Ahhhh!" Kagome took her alarm clock and threw it.

"Woof!"

Kagome immediately sat up from bed. "Oh my lord! Did I hurt you Bouyou?(Is that spelt right?)

"Woof!" Yes… Bouyou the cat… he barks.

Seeing that her beloved fat cat was okay, Kagome rubbed her eyes and slowly got out of bed. She bent down and picked up her annoying alarm clock. It read 5:02 AM. _Good, I've got time to take a shower before school!_ Kagome thought as she entered her very own washroom.

xxxxx

_BRINNNNNG BRRINNNNG BRRINNNNNNNG BRINNNNNNG BRRINNNNNG- BEEEP! –Yo. Yash here. Out for the moment. Don't bother leaving a message. I probably wont check it. Try me again later.- BEEEEEP- _

"Inuyasha, pick up the phone right now!" a booming voice said.

Inu stirred. "Nnnn… leave me alone."

"Inuyasha…"

The disturbed sleeper picked up the phone beside his King sized bed.

"What, dad?" Inuyasha snapped grumpily.

"Good morning to you too, son." Mr. Taisho said sarcastically.

"Yea yea…"

"Do you remember where the Higurashis live?"

"Duh…"

"Great! Then you'll have no problem with picking Kagome up and taking her to school with you."

"Yea oka- …wait. PICK UP THAT WENCH? LET HER SIT IN MY CAR? DRIVE HER TO MY SCHOOL? WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY!

"Apparently, yes. But I'm a crazy person with authority. I can easily take away any of your privileges. Like your no curfew agreement. And unlimited ramen eating, your large allowances and… shall I go on?"

Inuyasha was shaking with fear. "Alright, alright alright! I'll take that wench to school! Just stop threatening me!"

"Good. I knew you'd understand. Now get up and get ready for school, son."

"Whatever, dad. Bye." Inuyasha hung up, and went back to sleep.

On the other side of the line, Mr. Taisho chuckled. He just loved teasing his son.

xxxxx

Kagome made herself some ramen and sat down on the floor. None of their furniture had been arranged yet, except for the sofa and the beds. She looked around her. Nearly the whole house was empty. Her mom was out with Souta, making arrangements at his new school. Kagome sighed, wishing that she was a kid again. Then she wouldn't be so nervous right now. She would be led to school by her mom, chatting all the way.

She glanced at her watch. 6:50. In about ten minutes, that bastard she'd encountered yesterday would be here to pick her up. Kagome braced herself. She decided to just sit on the kitchen floor with her jacket and backpack to wait for him to come.

xxxxx

Inuyasha rolled over on his bed and slowly sat up. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was 6:55. "Oh shit!" Inuyasha swore as he tore away from his bed and fussily got ready for school. As he rushed out of his garage in his Dodge Sling Shot, Inuyasha shook his head. He had had the weirdest dream last night. His dad had called him and asked him to take that bitch he had met yesterday to school. Inuyasha chuckled. "What a gay ass dream…"

xxxxx

Kagome fussily checked her watch again. 7:15. Where was that Inuyasha guy at? She wiped her sweat drops with her hand. She was going to be late for school on her first day. She sat there waiting for twenty more minutes. 7:35. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She had to get to school! But how? She didn't know where it was, and didn't even have a map she try and read. She had to do something! Kagome just rushed out of her new home and onto the street. She looked around her. No one in sight. Then she heard a low rumbling sound. It was getting louder. She whipped around to see a motorcycle coming in sight. Kagome waved frantically. "Hey, you! Please stop for a moment!" she shouted. The motorcycle came to a stop beside Kagome, and she could now see the driver was a teenage boy.

"How may I help you, pretty lady?" the boy said with a wink.

"Uh… hi… sorry to bother you… but do you happen to know where the nearest high school is?" Kagome asked desperately.

"Gosh… there's a lot around here. Do you know the name?"

Kagome racked her brain. Her mother had mentioned it to her yesterday night. What was it… You… Youk… Suddenly she remembered.

"Youkai High School!"

The motorcycle driver looked surprised, then, a smile appeared on his face. "Well, call it luck or call it fate, but that's the same school I go to! Infact, I'm heading over to school right now. I'll give you a ride if you want!"

"GREAT!" Kagome said without thinking. She quickly jumped on the bike (motorcycle…) while the teenage boy gunned the throttle and then sped down the street. Kagome held onto him tightly around the waist.

"By the way," he shouted over the noise. "The name's Kouga!"

**Alright alright alright! Finally done! Sorry this wasn't as long as the first chap, but I'm kind of running out of time right now! Gotta go sleep! So I hope you enjoyed it and review! Talk ta ya'll next time!**

**-Bumz**


End file.
